A History of Asia
by Sahaliyan
Summary: 4707 years of history from the beginnings of civilization to the modern era. I might change the rating to T soon. The stories are not in chronological order. I just added an angsty prelude, btw.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

4000 years.

Wandering through a bamboo forest, without a care in the world.

The blood on his hands, mixing with his tears

The din of chariots riding into battle.

The smell of incense as his brush dipped into ink.

Walking on barren paths, mountains in the distance.

Huge catapults, launching boulders over walls as tall as mountains.

The ocean breeze on his face, red sails above him.

Stumbling through the shell of a palace, smoke rising from the ruins.

A glowing metropolis swirling around his feet, towers growing ever taller.

He had seen it all, all 4000 years. So much has changed in that time, yet the same blood is still pumping through his veins, the same bones still hold his body together, the same eyes still watching, watching.

This is a story of those 4000 years, of those distant years long, long ago. Of those countless nations long gone. Of the myriad wars fought. Of the thousand romances that bloomed.

This is _A History of Asia_.


	2. Chapter 2: Goguryeo-Sui war

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and I probably never will.

Chapter 1: Goguryeo-Sui War

**In which China loses a war … to Korea.**

In AD 589, China was finally united after almost 300 years of chaos. Those 3 centuries took a toll on China, having to deal with a bunch of insolent self-proclaimed emperors fighting over his land. Right when China decided to represent a certain state because it seemed like it was able to unify China, it had a succession crisis or something, causing China to go back to hovering around, waiting for the next empire to rise. Now that China was under one nation, he could finally relax.

It was good news for everyone that was China. Which meant that almost everyone else did not like this new change.

For one, China regained his large ego, and immediately asserted his dominance over the surrounding nations. However, Goguryeo was insistent on maintaining an equal relationship with China, and that bothered China quite a lot.

"That Goguryeo thinks he's equal to me, when he's just a small mountain kingdom with NO culture whatsoever! Name a half-decent Goguryeo poet, there aren't any!" China complained, as Mohe (reluctantly) gave him a massage.

"I can't give you maximum comfort while you're shaking, China" Mohe said as she rubbed China's back.

"I expect you to give me maximum comfort always, Mohe! Do you want those bronze bells you asked me for?" China snapped.

Mohe sighed and continued massaging him.

Suddenly an official burst through the doors, "Sir, we have spotted Goguryeo diplomats in Eastern Tujue's yurt!

"WHAAT?" China yelled, as he sat up in his bed.

"Yes, Goguryeo is allied with Eastern Tujue, what is the best course of action?"

"Should the emperor decide? He's a very competent man", China replied.

"Normally we would ask the emperor, but he's with his concubines right now, and we do not want to interrupt that."

China sighed, "Fine then. Mohe, ride your fastest horse to Pyongyang, tell Goguryeo that he must cancel his alliance with Tujue, accept me as his overlord and give me massages."

"Yes sir", Mohe replied, wondering why China's back hurt so much lately.

…

Goguryeo laughed when he heard China's Message.

"What's China going to do if I refuse, Malgal?" Goguryeo asked.

"Probably declare war, though that's not a very good idea." Mohe replied.

"Hm", Goguryeo pondered for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"What if," he asked, "I declare war on China first?"

"That isn't a bad idea" Mohe replied "you don't necessarily have to invade him."

"Exactly, if he declares war on me then I am at his mercy, being unprepared. But if I declare war on him, then I will have the upper hand, at least in the beginning."

"Should I give your response to China now?" Mohe asked.

"No, stay here for a bit, I have a request." Goguryeo called

Mohe turned around, wondering what it could possibly be. "What is it?"

"I want you to help me in this war, if possible." Goguryeo answered.

Mohe smiled.

"My pleasure, anything for an ally."

Goguryeo smiled back, "Ready your armies, we have a war to fight."

…

Upon receiving Goguryeo's Response, China drank some tea to calm his nerves, only to spill the tea because of said nerves. He clearly wasn't having a good day.

The official at the door was also informed that Mohe had declared war too, though he was afraid to tell China, as he didn't want to worsen China's condition.

"Sir, I think you should lie down and rest for a moment" the Official said, trying to find the best way to approach the stressed nation.

"No, it's fine, I've dealt with this before,'' China said. "I can handle it."

Turns out, he couldn't. His army was hampered by heavy rains, which slowed them down greatly. To make matters worse, Constant raiding by Goguryeo's forces and disease killed vast swaths of the army. Realizing that this invasion is not going well, China decided that the Navy was going to support the army, only to realize that the Navy was also completely wrecked.

Whoops.

As the tired Chinese soldiers retreated, Mohe and Goguryeo celebrated and built a statue depicting their victory.

...

If you thought Goguryeo's troubles with China over, you would be wrong by a long shot. Because China invaded Goguryeo again 14 years later, and this time he flopped so hard that his nation fell apart.

When the new emperor Yan ascended to the throne, he realized that he was still at war with Goguryeo. Knowing that the previous invasion failed miserably, he decided to do a classic Chinese move.

Throw more people at the problem.

Yup, he decided to quadruple the amount of soldiers sent to Korea. There were so many soldiers that it took 40 days for all the soldiers to depart and the line of soldiers stretched 300 kilometers.

Yeah.

Goguryeo decided to yeet across the Liao river as fast as possible, leaving his border regions to face the Chinese stampede by themselves. He sent all of his army to the fortresses in the north, hoping that they would be able to put up a decent defense. Luckily for him, the Liao river melted earlier than usual, which hindered the Chinese. When China did cross, Goguryeo was prepared for the invasion.

Emperor Yan decided that all generals must report to him before doing anything, and cannot act independently. That meant that the troops wasted months just to get a response from the emperor. In that time Goguryeo was able to attack the Chinese forces and send reinforcements. Eventually, China just left because casualties were so high. Afterwards, Mohe and Goguryeo celebrated and built 2 statues depicting their victory. People hated the emperor so much after the invasion that he was quickly deposed and China had another civil war.

This isn't the last time China would invade Korea though, in another 50 years, Goguryeo would be no more.

**A/N: Malgal is the Korean name for Mohe. And yeah, the numbers aren't exaggerated, China actually sent 1 million soldiers to korea, and a few million auxiliaries.**

**This is my first story, reviews greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tang-Goguryeo War

Chapter 2: Tang-Goguryeo War and other Shenanigans.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, no bulli.

**In which China squawks. **

After beating China twice Goguryeo got cocky, and teamed up with Baekje to attack Silla. Or, they would have teamed up if the 2 nations had worked with each other, because Goguryeo had no intention to talk to Baekje. Needless to say, Silla was very distressed.

"Hyung Hyung Hyung!" Silla called, causing China to sigh in annoyance.

"What is it." China replied, with 2 fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Goguryeo Hyung and Baekjae Dongsaeng want to kill me!" Silla cried "What did I do to them?"

"Well, you did kill Gaya a few years back."

"So? Gaya wasn't friends with any of them!"

"Aiyah, just get to the point, stop wasting my time.", China snapped, getting annoyed.

"How about we work together to attack Baekjae and Goguryeo?" Silla asked "Don't you want to get revenge?"

Now that China thought about it, invading Goguryeo did sound appealing, and then he could force Goguryeo to give him massages. The only problem was that he might flop like last time.

"Sure, whatever. "

"Yay!" Silla exclaimed "Thank you Hyung! You get infinite hugs!"

"Don't give them to me."

"Oh." Silla visibly deflated,"What about infinite glomps?"

"Even worse."

Silla pretended not to hear that and glomped China anyway.

"Bye bye, Hyung!" Silla called as he ran away from the palace, leaving China on the floor with a headache.

…

"That bastard declared war on me again?" Goguryeo asked, "Will he ever learn?"

Despite knowing that China was completely trash when it came to invading him, Goguryeo was still worried. A two front war is never good, and China had the ability to keep sending troops, while he couldn't. Also, Mohe ran away, leaving him alone.

The first few months of the war were going well for Goguryeo though. He had managed to keep China away from his heartland and had made a few advancements into Silla's territory. He might be able to conquer Silla before China gets through his defenses.

Turns out, China had the same train of thought.

"Continuing to attack Goguryeo is going to have the same result as last time." China said.

"Well, attack Baekje." Silla answered.

"Is that a joke?" China scowled.

"No, it actually isn't. It's not like Goguryeo will attack you." Silla responded.

"And why is that?"

" Attacking takes a lot more force than defending. He will have to withdraw troops from my territory."

"That's actually a good idea, Silla. I'm surprised."

Silla grinned, "That'll be 100 coins, old man."

"You're my tributary, you're supposed to give me money, not the other way around." China said bluntly.

"I'll be waiting once we're done with the war!" Silla called.

…

Meanwhile, across the ocean, Japan was practically shaking as he read a letter from Baekje.

_Hello, Japan Hyung. Please send support. China sent a huge army to kill me. Silla also sent a huge army. Death is bad. I'll be sending some of my nobles to you soon. There's also probably going to be a bunch of refugees coming too._

It wasn't really the letter that distressed Japan, it was what the letter meant. If Baekje died, then Silla or China would be able to invade him. Baekjae was also Japan's only ally in Korea, his only ally anywhere, really. Also, if Baekje was considering sending his royal family over, then his situation must be really bad.

A huge fleet left Japan's ports headed to Baekjae a few days after Japan read that letter.

…

"Why do these tributaries keep declaring war on me?" China asked, as he unsheathed his sword.

…

Needless to say, Baekje and Japan were not doing well. Japan sent a fleet of a hundred ships to attack China's fleet, which was much smaller. However, almost all of Japan's ships sank or were captured. Meanwhile, Baekje was rapidly losing territory to China and Silla. Eventually, Baekje surrendered, leaving Goguryeo alone in the war. Japan pulled out of the war, deciding that dying later is better than dying now.

Pretty soon, Goguryeo's capital was under siege. Luckily for him, the thick walls of Pyongyang were able to fend off China's forces for a few months. Tired, China retreated, but Goguryeo knew that the end was near.

His demise was sped up when a succession crisis sent him tumbling into chaos, with 2 of the king's sons defecting to the enemy. Tired from his constant wars and political turmoil, Goguryeo had no chance against China and Silla.

In 668, 23 years after China initiated the war, the city of Pyongyang fell to Chinese forces. China annexed Goguryeo, and occupied Baekje. However, the personifications of Goguryeo and Baekje pledged fealty to Silla, giving Silla the remnants of their army.

…

"Hey Hyung!" Silla called as he flailed his arms.

"What."

"You know those territories that you occupy in Korea?"

"Uh huh." China said, not really paying attention.

"They're mine."

"WHAAAAT?!" China squawked.

"Well, I did do conquer most of Baekje for you." Silla started.

"So? I practically brought you up, and this is how you pay me back?! I could have left you alone without the gift of civilization if I so desired!" China yelled.

Silla seemed unfazed as he continued, " You also owe me 100 coins, but you can give me Baekje instead."

"That's it, I'm invading you!"

"I was planning to anyway, but okay. I already told your emperor about my choice." Silla said as he sprinted away from the palace, China running after him.

…

"Goguryeo Hyung?"

"Yes, I'm here." Goguryeo said as he walked up to Silla. "What do you want?"

"I know that we're not on the best of terms but I was thinking that we attack China toge-"

"Say no more" Goguryeo said, "I would like my armies though."

"Wow, okay, I'll give you your armies."

_That was a lot easier than I expected_, Silla thought as he walked away from Goguryeo's house.

...

The discussion with Baekje was harder, but eventually he agreed to support Silla. With all of Korea on his side, Silla took over Korea relatively easily. Because China was pissed, he randomly decided that the current emperor of Silla was not legitimate, and his brother was to be the emperor. However, emperor Munmu of Silla decided that China was right and apologized, much to Silla's annoyance. This satisfied China, so he re-legitimized emperor Munmu and ended the campaign. However, Silla still didn't surrender, so China decided that another campaign was necessary. Luckily for him, Mohe was back at his side (reluctantly), so he had a smooth campaign until he reached Maeso fortress, where he was defeated. After a bunch of battles that really went nowhere, China gave up and gave Silla Baekje, but kept Goguryeo.

And thus, the 3 kingdoms of Korea were no more, with only Silla in the south and a grumpy China in the north.

**A/N: Mohe is modern day Manchuria, Silla is modern day South Korea, and Goguryeo is modern day North Korea. **

**Reviews are appreciated, critical reviews as well. However, all flames will be used to stir-fry me some egg fried rice. **

**Sorry that the last chapter kinda turned into a lecture (and this one also). It was the only way for me to explain what actually happened. **


End file.
